Buckshot
Buckshot (a.k.a. Bimbo) is a fawn, Simba's childhood friend and one of the main characters of the three animated series, Simba the King Lion, Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup and Winner and the Golden Child. Background 'Personality' Buckshot is very courageous, just as his father, the Big Deer, was. Also, he is optimistic, kind, good-hearted, friendly, noble, protective, brave, sensitive and gentle. 'Physical Appearance' Buckshot is a slender deer with tan-brown fur with five dark brown spots on each side, peach tan-fur on his tail, face and chest, and black hooves. As an adult, he also now wears brown antlers. Powers and Abilities He now uses the powers of the Great Bear to protect his friends from danger and Shere Khan with other villains along with the Beams of Light. Role in the series Buckshot, like Simba, lost his parents, and his mom was killed by Kurdy. He was then adopted by a wolf pack and befriended with Simba the lion cub, Bagheera the leopard, Baloo the bear, and Kaa the snake. Along with Simba one night, he obtained unique powers from a group of fireflies and their queen in the form of leaf marks resembling the Big Dipper. Then Arbor revealed to him about his destiny as the King of the Forest, much like his dad. Buckshot grew up, then helped Simba defeat Shere Khan's armies. After the return to the Emerald Forest, he dueled against his cousin, Honz. When he won, he was bestowed as King of the Forest. Arbor then showed him a secret passage to the Valley of the Fairies. It was there that he fell in love with a beautiful doe named Bambina. He married her, and became the father of the baby fawn named Cucciolo. He also befriended his cousin, Hans, after he accused him that he cowardly ran away as a fawn while the forest was in danger. After a duel with him, Buckshot won and he became his closest ally. And he couldn't be more happier after Thin and XL discovered they can teleport using their medallions to reunite from great distances. Eventually, Cucciolo became a close friend to Simba Jr and Loos, the same way he was a friend to Simba. Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup Buckshot received a stress signal from Arbor who led him to Simba's den. He was one of several animals in a rescue team for Winner who was taken to NY. He and his team were later captured by the Stinking Saloon rats until his son, Cucciolo, and his friends. Winner and the Golden Child He along with Hanz and Simba had arrived in the Jungle, discussing how important it is as to how and where they should raise the prophesized kid, Ari. According to Cordall, he must be hidden away from the evil sorceress and raised in a secret place where only one king should choose. Since the Black Forest was off limits, Ari and Cicci decided to be raised in the Jungle, the same place where Simba and Buckshot were trained in years back. He later saw Ari by the finale after he was able to visit him when he warped his home into the Singing Valley. Gallery Toy.jpg Buckshot3.jpg Buckshot.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Simba the King Lion characters Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Animals